Night Guard
by night fury amdrag
Summary: Night ends up in equistria after being hit by lightning. With only memory of his name and cutie mark story he meet up with the mane 6. Will night be able to regain his memory, and what will he chose try to find his way back to earth and his friends or stay in ponyvill.


**I own nothing of my litte pony. all i own is the idea of this story and oc's**

"Will Night come to the main hall" I heard someone say through the loudspeakers. I had just opened my locker to pick up the books for my next class. "Why do you need to go to the main hall. Are you in trouble?" Kevin asked with a confused look on his face. "No, I need to give some new kids a tour of the school." I told him as I closed the locker and went to the hall. 'I know that Night is a strange name for a human, but I'm not a normal human. You see I'm one of the last of the Draegnar, decedents from dragon. That's the only strange thing about me, well if you don't count my metal lower right arm and robotic eye, but I don't mind that for it is a reminder of the event that gave me another name here in the school.' I was thinking to myself when walking to the entrance. I saw a boy and girl looking around in both confusion and awe.

"Are you 2 the new kids?" I asked fully knowing the answer. "Yes." The boy said. "My name is Alex and this is Trixie" Alex said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Night and I'm here to guide you around and help you on your way in the school." I said. As we walked past classrooms I told them what was in the rooms as well as giving them a bit of history about the school. At the end of the tour asked Alex "Night how did you get that arm and eye?" "I'll tell it after we had lunch."I told him as I took them to the cafeteria where we met up with Kevin. "Here Night, the lenses you asked for this morning." He said as he handed me 2 lenses. "This one is the night vision and the other is a diving lens." He explained. "Kevin meet Alex and Trixie. They are the new kids." I said as we take a seat at our usual table. "Nice to meet you 2." He answered. "So Night have you told them about your title yet?" he asked me causing Alex and Trixie look up to me in confusion. "Not yet Kevin, I was planning to tell it after lunch as not to scare away their appetite." I reacted. After we were done eating we went outside were I bought us some soda.

"Ok, as Kevin said before I have a title here on the school grounds. That title is Guardian of the freshmen's." I started resulting in a confused look from them."I got the title when I was chaperone on a fieldtrip last year with the first years to the woods. That night at the campfire some students heard a growling noise as a large white wolf emerged from the shadows. As it was about to attack the youngest of the group I placed myself between the 2 sacrificing my safety so they could get back to the bus." I told them and I saw them getting scared. "As he jumped he got a hold of my lower arm with his mouth and with his claw he swiped across my face destroying my left eye. Although I was seriously wounded I still managed to get a hold of the knife I was using before the attack to carve some wood and stab him in his neck killing him instantly. Shortly after it I lost consciousness. I woke up almost 2 weeks after in the hospital." I continued. "Ever since the school started calling me guardian."I finished. "How were you able to fight after getting those wounds?" Alex asked. "I think that has to do with the fact I'm one of the last of the Draegnar, or half-dragons." I explained, but soon wished I didn't said that for I saw them giving me a suspicious look. When I thought that they think I was a freak and wanted to get away they both said:"That's awesome!"

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. When school was out and Alex, Trixie, Kevin and me walked to the exit we were greeted by a thunderstorm. We decided to wait a while for the storm to pass by. When the storm died out we started walking to the bus stop when suddenly a lightning bolt struck my metal arm. Everything went black.


End file.
